


A Guides Loss

by Steamed_Tets



Series: Imaginary Friend AU [1]
Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamed_Tets/pseuds/Steamed_Tets
Summary: What are you to do when the one thing you've been fighting so hard for is finally gone?
Series: Imaginary Friend AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020201
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	A Guides Loss

RGB hadn’t yet realized what was happening. He shook his head, gripping the side in pain. Hero was sprinting towards the light, a determined look on her face. It took him entirely too long to process what she was doing, and once he had it scared him stiff. He wasn't even sure if she knew what she was doing, but in retrospect, things couldn't get much worse than this could they? Oh, but they could, as the monster would soon discover. Hero knew exactly what she was doing, and she knew she had to do it, for the sake of this world and all the people living in it. They had to be here to be able to get to their worlds, when it was time for them to go, even if it was super sad when they did. RGB watched as she pushed herself harder and harder towards the beast they’d been facing, towards the very monster that had taken this land to be her own. And that’s when the panic set in. Yellow ink dripping off his face at a rate that others would consider to be incredibly worrying for his state of being, but for him, all he could think about was his Hero, and what insanity had consumed her mind to think her idea was a good one. 

“H-Hero! Wait!” The monster screamed with panic-stricken words as the girl raced ever forwards towards her goal. He had to do something and quickly. Pushing himself to his feet, he pressed forward into a sprint, albeit stumbling quite a bit from the injuries he had taken during this encounter. But he kept running, he needed to stop her, to bring her back, to get her out of here. Something,  _ anything _ to keep her safe. That was what was at stake. He heard shouts, the past heroes he'd failed screaming his name, but adrenaline blocked it all out. Nothing registered. All that mattered was stopping Hero's charge into the white unknown.

Then there was a flash. Bright, white, and blinding. RGB grabbed the hat from atop his head and used it to try to shield his screen from the light to no avail. It went on for an eternity but simultaneously was over in an instant. When his vision finally adjusted and returned he noticed the enemy they’d all been fighting had disappeared. He searched frantically, whipping his head fast enough to incite whiplash looking throughout the chamber for her. Cheers rang up, that they'd done it, that Hate was gone, that they were free from it all. Hadn’t they noticed? Hadn't they seen? She was gone. She was the hero this world needed, and now she was gone. To where RGB wasn't sure. But she was gone and he had no way of knowing if she was safe, wherever she was. His knees collapsed from under him, hitting the ground with a quiet thud. Blue ink dripped from his face as his chest got heavy. Isn't this what he wanted? Shouldn't he be happy? The goal he'd been trying to achieve for so long had finally come to fruition, he should be ecstatic. 

But he wasn't. 

In fact, if the television were feeling particularly honest he'd admit that he was incredibly sad. He slumped to the floor, the sadness weighing on him like a boulder. And that's when the sound started, his shoulders bouncing, his body shaking, quiet sobs escaping the speakers to make up his voice. The cheers silenced, former heroes turning their attention towards him. Although no tears fell from his face, with no eyes or tear ducts to come from, blue ink poured out in bucket loads. No one dared move, no one made a sound as the realization dawned on them like the sun. They knew why he was so grief-stricken, and they knew there was nothing they could do to bring her back. So there they stood, and there he wept, his voice plagued with static and small sparks flashing from inside his vents. 

Melody was the first to move, large, gentle steps barely noticed as RGB's cries echoed loudly through the empty, white walls. She made her way over to the monster, gently nudging against him which almost went unnoticed. RGB turned his head to face her, the front of his suit and the ground below him were stained with cyan. Without thinking or restraint, he threw himself around her and continued to sob uncontrollably. If perhaps he had felt more dignified, he'd be embarrassed by the display he was making of himself, but this was not the case. No, this time he allowed himself to be vulnerable, this one moment of emotion. He had sworn he'd never get attached again, and that promise had been for reasons like this. He had never wanted it to happen like this, to be seen like this, to feel like this all over again. He hated it. But he couldn't restrain himself this time, not for her. 

Unbeknownst to him, face buried into the folds where instruments stuck together to hide his face, the other past heroes circled around them. All he could do was let himself cry, his body shaking with grief. Given he had no clear thinking he wasn’t even sure he could stand right now if he wanted to. The other monsters collapsed into a hug around him, all missing her already but not knowing enough to understand the grief the telly-head was feeling. 

After what could have been an eternity, RGB's sobs finally quieted down to near-silent, static-filled hiccups. The group dispersed but very little as he grounded himself and rightfully processed what had happened. No one spoke, not for a long while. 

Dial was the first to break the silence, "So, what exactly happened?"

Many of them shrugged. RGB wiped excess cyan off his face before answering, "I'm not quite certain what her plan was, but whatever she did it worked. Hate is gone, the World of Make Believe is safe. But that also means that she is gone as well. Most likely back to her world to live out the rest of her days." 

"Well monster," Dial spoke up, "You have a plan don't'cha?"

"No, I don't. 

"Well then, get on up. We got work to do if we're ever gonna see her again. Let's move!"

**Author's Note:**

> HOO BOY THAT ENDING WAS RUSHED! BUT THATS OKAY!


End file.
